What could have been love
by amelie-ru14ku13
Summary: Lo que podía haber sido amor,debería haber sido la única cosa que se suponía que tenía que ser. No supe,no pude ver, lo que estaba justo delante de mí.Y ahora que estoy solo,todo lo que tengo es el vacío derivado de estar libre,lo que podía haber sido amor, nunca lo será. - entono sollozando muy cerca del muchacho de ojos color avellana , se le estaba yendo el amor una vez mas...
1. Chapter 1

Fic inspirado en dos canciones : same mistake – James Blund . / What could have been love –Aeroesmith

Espero que les guste ^^ , en verdad iba a ser un one-shot , pero será una historia pequeña de dos partes .

Eh aquí la primera .

Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo , tan solo soy una aficionada que utiliza a sus personajes para crear historia IchiRukistas por toda la vida .

* * *

**What could have been love**

Muchas veces pesamos que una mala decisión puede acabar con nuestro futuro, destruir los planes y dejarnos sin esperanzas para lograr aquellos sueños que teníamos previstos. Y de cierta manera es cierto, quizá esa mala decisión no dejo que lográramos lo que queríamos, pero , nos ayudó a aprender muchas cosas , lecciones que quedaran de por vida y que se usaran para el futuro , ese futuro que se escribirá con la nueva decisión que tomes de ahora en adelante .

Como había leído en aquel libro, mal momento para olvidarse del nombre -se recrimino- ,la cosa era que : " sea mal o bueno lo que hayas decidido , ya es un paso más , un paso más cercano a cumplir tu sueño "

Miro a través de la ventana del autobús, nada había tenido sentido hasta ahora, sin embargo aún seguía creyendo en sus sueños –suspiro- sueños que parecían tan lejanos.

Golpeo una, dos, tres veces su cabeza levemente contra la ventana. Ahí estaba mirando las luces muy radiantes por el movimiento del carro. Si, ahí estaba _"pudimos ser felices…ahora voy en el bus "_pensó –mierda- ¿Por qué no recordaba de donde CARAJOS sacaba esas frases?

Se colocó los audífonos, a la mierda, a escuchar música y …

_ ¿Disculpa esto es tuyo? – pregunto un chico de cabellera naranja que estaba frente a ella. ¿Cómo carajos tenía ese color de cabello? ¿Cuándo carajos se había acostumbrado a decir tanto "carajos"? , en fin, si, es era su bolso – se lo coloco sobre las piernas – y ese muchacho parecía ser extraño.

I-R

_**Hora :**__ 3:00 am _

_**Lugar :**__ "Residencia (pequeño departamento alquilado con préstamos de amigos) Kuchiki "_

_**Estado :**__Insomnio ._

No podía dormir , lo único bueno de esa noche era que la luna llena la acompañaba _"la luz de la luna a través de tu ventana antes de dormir ,tan sola como tu bajo ese manto oscuro de la noche , alumbrando con su luz caminos , apaciguando corazones confundidos ,tristes y rotos esta noche de noviembre , ofreciendo como última imagen del día su belleza a los ojos de los eternos amantes enamorados de la luna " _pensó , mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas de su cama .

La soledad aún no se volvía su elección de vida, pues la habían dejado vivir en esta en contra de su voluntad, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de acostumbrarse a esta y ya no tener que llorar y conformarse con su compañía .

_El mismo error - susurro para sí misma mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla y a la ves brillaba con la blanca luz a través de su ventana.

El sonido de los autos, la música que se oía por ahí, podía escuchar cualquier tipo de sonido en aquel momento de la noche. Era como si escuchara la voz del mundo, cada cosa que dijera, pero esta vez, definitivamente quería dormir mas no podía.

Se levantó, se colocó un grande abrigo con capucha y cogió las llaves de su departamento.

Hacia frio y eso que estaba abrigada –tirito- , bueno era lo más lógico si se encontraba en la puerta del edificio de su departamento mirando atentamente la luna y con ella las estrellas que muy minuciosamente brillaban por allí. Su luz parecía desvanecerse poco a poco dejando a la luna sola en ese cielo oscuro.

Las estrellas desaparecían igual que sus sueños, igual que las promesas, igual que sus metas_" las estrellas están cayendo "_pensó.

Abrazo fuertemente sus brazos para darse algo de calor, eran las tres de la mañana y una pequeña muchacha blanca con cabellera azabache se preguntaba en que se había equivocado para que haya tanto dolor dentro de ella… cual había sido el verdadero error.

I-R

Ahí estaba su pequeña amiga. "_pequeña pero violenta"_ se dijo para sus adentros el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Renji Abarai. Pelirrojo, de cuerpo fornido, gran amigo de la Kuchiki y viviendo en una especie de friendzone .

La conocía desde pequeña y no había cambiado mucho , solo había crecido unos centímetros ,pero bueno a que no lo hiciera –rio despacio- no quería levantarla .

Sin hacer ruido cogió de las puntas el edredón y lo levanto tan rápido como si dependiera de eso su vida. La morena apenas y se removió un poco en la cama –suspiro – seguía siendo tan vaga.

_RUKIA! –grito el pelirrojo mientras levantaba ahora el colchón que hizo rodar a Rukia hasta el suelo. Era una escena tan cómica.

_Pero que carajos – se levantó de golpe del suelo la morena.

_ Levántate vieja adicta al sueño- refunfuño Renji cruzado de brazos, con la cara ladeada esperando un efusivo abrazo de su amiga el cual nunca llego.

_Pero es mejor ser adicto a un objeto: un cigarrillo, un periódico, el ordenador, la comida, que ser adicto a una persona.- musito Rukia casi en susurro con la mirada perdida.

La miro de reojo y recién, mas atentamente, noto los cambios que había tenido Rukia en este último año.

Estaba muy pálida , su rostro aún se veía suave como siempre , sus labios un rosa claro , su cabellera azabache como siempre aunque un poco más larga que caía hasta debajo de los pechos y sus ojos violetas grandes , aún seguía hermosa ,pero parecía decaída . El brillo en su rostro, el de su mirada ya no estaba.

¿Qué había sucedido? , la Rukia que había dejado hace un año ya no estaba, la muchacha violenta que tanto sonreía entre lágrimas con su partida … "_que te ha sucedido Rukia _" pensó .

Despertó el fornido muchacho de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos delgados brazos rodeándolo, ahí estaba su pequeña amiga aferrándose fuertemente a él sollozando casi inaudiblemente.

Beso tiernamente la cabeza de la Kuchiki._ ¿Qué ha ocurrido Rukia? –pregunto afligido levantándole levemente el rostro.

Con los ojos cristalinos y un nudo en la garganta, la morena se echó a llorar sin parar. No podía evitarlo, estaba feliz de que Renji regresara después de un año, pero "_pero después de él tu eres mi único apoyo Renji "_pensó mientras continuaba llorando.

Tenía tanto que contarle, tantos lamentos que había guardado para algún día decírselos, que más podía hacer, él era su único amigo, casi su hermano.

I-R

Eran casi las 5:30 de la tarde y ellos se habían quedado en la blanca habitación hasta que el cielo se tornara naranja. Rayos de este color entraban por las ventanas que estaban a cada lado de la cama matrimonial de la morena en donde ambos muchachos estaban recostados.

_ ¿Por qué lo primero que me dicen es "te quiero como eres "y luego tratan de cambiarme ? – pregunto la morena después de una larga afonía. Solo se limitaba a mirar su blanco techo. No entendía, se suponía que ya lo había superado, pero supo que no cuando lloro como una niña delante de Renji.

_No te preocupes, no eres la única - agrego luego de un breve momento el pelirrojo al igual que ella mirando el techo.

Ambos suspiraron para recostarse de lado y mirarse.

_Entonces en 6 meses te enamoraste estúpidamente de él y cuando más confianza le tuviste, cuando más te cegaste en lo que él te decía, y creíste completamente en que te amaba y no desconfiaste en esos días que no lo vistes, él te termino.

_ Exacto .

_ Y estás de acuerdo con eso?

_Quizá, lo estuve hasta el punto que supe que lo hacía por lo mal que me ponía cuando no podía verlo, pero no lo quise aceptar cuando a los días empezó una nueva relación.

_Entiendo.

_ Lo odio amo.

_Yo la amo porque se parece a mí, le gusta lo que a mí me gusta, es divertida y quiero sanar sus heridas. Muy aparte que es hermosa la conozco bien, ella es mi alma gemela - dijo cambiando radicalmente el tema Renji. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Rukia, lo más probable era que dijera alguna…

_Pero a que mierda te refieres?

…Grosería, si, si Kuchiki Rukia no decía alguna mala palabra, no era ella. No sabía por qué le había dicho eso, quería que ella supiera lo que sentía pero también estaba enterado que sería caso perdido, sin embargo a seguir hablando del idiota ese que la tenía así , era lo mejor .

_ Pues que yo si ando enamorado tonta - refunfuño frunciendo el ceño.

_ El amor no existe – recalco la Kuchiki levantando la mano con un dedo alzado , como si estuviera declarando alguna cosa .

_ Claro que sí , no te cierres Rukia.

_Que eso no es amor – interrumpió la morena _ Que a una chica le gusten las misma porquerías que a ti, no significa que sea tu alma gemela Renji.- dijo parándose de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana.

El pelirrojo solo estallo en carcajadas, si tan solo ella supiera a quien se refería.

Sabía que como amiga debía apoyar los sentimientos de su amigo, pero no quería que saliera lastimado como ella. Quería protegerlo, quería que no cometiera el mismo error, dolía mucho que esa persona solo pretenda amar o que solo uno de los dos entregue todo de sí, tan solo porque se cegó pensando que eso era amor.

Dios tenían 20 años, suponía que aún no conocían el concepto del verdadero amor "_así que no hablar de él todavía " _se dijo para sus adentros la Kuchiki .

I-R

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Renji había llegado, había visto a ese muchacho de extraño color de cabello y…. "_¿Por qué carajos lo estoy recordándolo?" _se preguntaba a sí misma. _ Ñeh , solo es por su color de cabello . – dijo chistosa riendo mientras subía al bus y frente a ella, con su fustán en forma de guitarra veía a mismo muchacho de esa vez.

Estuvo indecisa si sentarse a su lado, bajarse del carro o simplemente no tomarle importancia y como buena Kuchiki, opto por la primera –cosa rara- , pero últimamente solo hacia lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

_ ¿Disculpa esto es tuyo? – pregunto la morena tal y como él había hecho esa ves con su bolso.

_Tu eres…- susurro sorprendido el chico de ojos avellana, cosa que había notado perfectamente Rukia al instante. _ Si es mío – agrego al momento colocando entre sus piernas la guitarra y pensando en los ojos violetas, raramente como olvidarlos.

Se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado. No era que él le interesase – hay que creerle - , pero captaba extrañamente su atención. Hasta ahora eso solo había ocurrido con una persona "_no empieces a recordarlo "se_ recalcó mentalmente mientras suspiraba y agachaba la cabeza, cubriéndole el rostro mechones de cabello.

Ahí estaban ambos muchachos, no se les veía mal, la gente que subía al bus podía decir que eran dos novios serenos, claro está porque cada uno estaba atento en lo que hacía, ella escuchar música y el leer algunas partituras.

_ Su pasaje jóvenes – dijo secamente el cobrador delante de ellos. Rukia tranquilamente pago su boleto y pues, el chico de cabellera anaranjada se paró estrepitosamente del asiento y le dijo al hombre de los pasajes que le esperara un momento.

_Sostén esto. - dijo, más que preguntaba le ordenaba que lo hiciera a la Kuchiki. Esta perpleja, recibió las cosas, si no antes querer decirle una lisura. Siempre y cuando no está mal un "por favor ".

No sabía porque lo haría, en si tenía el dinero de su pasaje en el bolsillo, pero "_pero soy un imbécil "_completo en su cabeza el pensamiento. Miro de reojo a la pequeña muchacha que estaba sosteniendo sus cosas. La seguía recordando desde que la vio en el bus –sonrojo - , ella ni siquiera estaría pensando en él.

Las cuerdas de la guitarra sonaron y la Kuchiki volteo rápidamente a verlo, como los demás pasajeros.

_**Same mistake /**_el mismo error

_**So while I'm turning in my sheets**_

Mientras me doy vueltas entre mis sábanas

_**And once again, I cannot sleep**_  
Y una vez más, no puedo dormir

_**Walk out the door and up the street**_  
Salgo afuera y hasta la calle  
_**Look at the stars beneath my feet**__  
_Y miro a las estrellas por debajo de mis pies

_**Remember rights that I did wrong**_  
Recordando las cosas que me equivoqué

_**So here I go**_  
Así que aquí voy

_**Hello, hello**_  
Hola, hola

_**There is no place I cannot go**_  
No hay lugar a donde no pueda ir

_**My mind is muddy but**_  
Mi mente está lodosa pero

_**My heart is heavy, does it show**_  
Mi corazón es pesado, como se ve

_**I lose the track that loses me**_  
He perdido la pista que perdió

**So here I go**  
Así que aquí voy

_**I'm not calling for a second chance,**_  
No estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad,

_**I'm screaming at the top of my voice,**_  
Estoy gritando hasta el límite de mi voz,

_**Give me reason, but don't give me choice,**_  
Dame una razón, pero no me des una elección,

'_**Cos ill just make the same mistake again,**_  
Porque simplemente cometeré el mismo error de nuevo,

No dejo de mirarlo ni una sola vez, que hermoso tocaba y cantaba ese "_baka"_ dijo mentalmente mirando las partituras, ordenadas por el para que ella las tuviese. Le enfadaba que le dieran órdenes aunque sean muy mínimas, pero bueno en ese momento era lo de menos, hasta ahora no había escuchado esa canción, era hermosa y triste. Esto lo supo porque sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras el sonido de la guitarra iba acelerándose y la vos del muchacho se elevaba, ¿Por qué carajos estaba llorando? , se preguntó mientras escondía su rostro para que los demás no la vieran y mucho menos él.

Esta canción era una de sus preferidas, se sentía tan identificado con esta que cuando empezaba a interpretarla olvidaba todo y solo se dejaba llevar. Su ceño estaba fruncido producto de lo que la causaba la canción. Mientras pasaban los minutos comprendió que estaba ahí parado frente a todos para impresionar a la chica de ojos violetas - volteo – que por cierto estaba bajando corriendo del bus.

_ El pasaje. - reclamo el cobrador después que él se quedó en un estado de mini shock viendo a través de la enorme ventana principal del bus, como su trabajo se iba corriendo en las manos de una pequeña enana.

_Mierda….

I-R

_Tan solo corrió sin mirar a su alrededor. Su larga cabellera azabache se movía al son del viento por su rapidez al correr, en su níveo rostro se formaba una sonrisa. _

__Rukia- escucho tras la línea._ ¿Estás ahí? _

__Si –contesto al instante parando su recorrido .Estaba agitada, no había parado desde su casa._

_Tenía que ir a un lugar muy despejado, en donde solo ella se pudiera encontrar. Hacia frio esa noche, pero no importaba; la regañarían cuando se enteraran que salió de casa sin permiso, pero no importaba. _

__ Está bien querer revolver tu cabellera – dijo burlona a través del teléfono. El solo imaginar su actitud cuando se sonrojaba, la ponía nerviosa y contenta -sonrió tiernamente- , definitivamente quería jugar con esos mechones celestes que caían por su rostro._

__ Ya deja eso –rechisto sonrojado mientras se deslizaba por la pared de la sala de estar y se agarraba la nuca. _

_Ella solo se carcajeo, Grimmjow era un tonto, pero era la persona a la que quería. _

_En ese momento una afonía inundo la llamada .solo sus respiraciones se podían escuchar, sonidos que les bastaban para serenar su corazón. Ella se sentó en unos banquillos muy cerca del lugar y él se sentó lentamente en el suelo de la oscura sala. _

_Ambos deseaban estar juntos en ese momento, pero tenían que parar esas ganas si no se volverían locos. Era frustrante, sí que lo era; pero lo mejor era sonreír antes de mostrar la tristeza que producía la distancia en uno y que el otro también empiece a analizarla y se cree un cuadro deprimente. Era siempre mejor mostrar una sonrisa ._

__Tan solo quiero pasar un momento contigo, muy lejos de todos, en donde solo estemos tú y yo -dijo ella con vos entrecortada, casi sollozante mientras agachaba la cabeza . Era lo que deseaba en ese momento, pero que lamentablemente era limitado por una sola palabra, distancia._

__Algún día cogeré tu teléfono –dijo a través de la línea el muchacho de ojos amarillos a la vez que abría la puerta de la casa._ saldré muy muy lejos y te llamare cuando tú también estés lejos. –sonrió levemente el muchacho mientras corría desenfrenado por la fría noche._

__Ahora lo estoy –interrumpió la Kuchiki, había salido sin permiso, ya no aguantaba estar ahí, encerrada._

__ Tonta - sonrió. _ Te llamare y te diré. - se quedó en silencio y Rukia solo podía oír su agitada respiración. _

__ Grim… -musito la morena al no escucharlo._

__"Espero también la estés viendo y que al igual que a mí, su luz te ilumine esta noche, en la que la luna es solo para ti mi tontita ". -con tierna vos dijo grimmjow a través del teléfono._

_Había estado tan sumisa pensando en el que no había notado que la luna había salido. Se paró lentamente del asiento y se quedó mirando la luna, el también la estaba mirando en ese momento. Dejo caer una lágrima, se sentía tan cerca de él._

_Casi tan cerca de ti – susurro luego de despertar del recuerdo en donde se habia sumergido.

Andaba sola por la calle, la luna alumbrando sus pies, sin rumbo y con fólderes en la mano que no le pertenecían. Una más para su lista de… simplemente…"ladrona".

_Al carajo yo no tengo la culpa que el haya tocado tan triste canción - dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba por toda la avenida. La ciudad de Karakura estaba repleta de gente, se venía navidad, cosa que la puso algo más contenta.

Camino sin rumbo, hasta que llego al puente de la cuidad, prefirió quedarse allí esa noche, viendo en el rio el reflejo del oscuro cielo llevándola a el fondo de sus recuerdos.

_Tu boca sonríe, pero tus ojos están tristes ¿Por qué? – la despertó nuevamente una voz. Era el muchacho de cabellera anaranjada, o como le había puesto "zanahoria –kun".

Lo miro fijamente mientras se apoyaba más en el barandal del puente en donde ya estaba como más de dos horas. ¿Cómo le había encontrado? , ¿por qué se sentía feliz y triste?

_ No lo sé…- contesto en susurro después de un tiempo mirando la morena fijamente el rio . _los días de luna llena son demasiado nostálgicos.

El no dijo nada, era un milagro haberla encontrado allí…

_**Hora :**_4:00pm _**Lugar :**_residencia (departamento endeudado)Kuchiki _**Estado**_ _**:**_ ¿qué carajos debo hacer?

Descubrió una noche de la semana pasada que el muchacho de cabellera extraña se llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo, estudiaba en el conservatorio de música en Karakura y que ella tenía una composición creada por el, que sería su examen final, en sus manos.

Tenía las opciones de: Ir al conservatorio –JAMAS- , Ir y esperarlo en la estación de bus - ESTABA EN PIJAMA - o por ultimo llamarlo - PASABLE - .

_Es que tuve que salir corriendo, se me iba el bus , por eso no le entregue las notas Renji – recalco casi haciendo puchero la Kuchiki a través del teléfono .

Se recostó en el colchón escuchando atentamente lo que le decía su amigo. Mierda, tendría que llamarlo y buscarlo.

I-R

A veces pensaba que estaba algo loco, o que solo era un imbécil que no sabía que hacer bajo presión –_suspiro para sus adentros_ - , estaba cansado de buscarla "_esa enana "pensó_ enojado. Llevaba horas haciendo lo mismo, BUSCARLA.

Debió haberla detenido cuando salió corriendo del bus, y la esa misma noche cuando fue en busca de su bus.

Estaba a punto de mandar todo a la… cuando de pronto su teléfono sonó .

Nuevamente aparecía la muchacha enana de ojos violetas que le gustaba salir corriendo –_ sonrió_ - , aunque se enfadó porque ni siquiera lo dejo hablar, solo lo cito en cierto lugar dentro de una semana.

I-R

Debía haber llegado hace más de 10 minutos y él no estaba. Cogía fuertemente los archivadores, extrañamente ese día se encontraba más nerviosa de lo normal y sabía que no era por Ichigo, solo sentía que algo iba a ocurrir.

Estos últimos días habían sido diferentes a los demás , primeramente porque en su mente aquel que le causaba tanto dolor no estaba presente y segundo alguien en quien no debía pensar acaparaba ese espacio "_te gusta " _ le dijo su loca mente ._Me agrada - se recalcó ella misma en voz alta .

Era cierto, él era muy bonito y eso lo noto aquella noche en el puente. Aunque en primera oportunidad lo haya creído un idiota, cuando hablo aquella noche con él le había agradado – _solo un poco_ - , quizá podían ser amigos, quizá "_aunque como no sentirse enana a su lado "_pensó mirándose ella misma.

Llevaba unos jeans rectos oscuros, unas balerinas negras y una remera blanca muy ancha que estaba dentro de los pantalones .El cabello lo tenía levemente recogido, pronto tendría que cortárselo.

Habían pasado ya veinte minutos y el idiota ese no llegaba. Se arrimó en la pared que quedaba tras ella, estaba frente al centro comercial -_suspiró_- las parejas entraban y salían, algunas alegres, otras tristes, algunas peleándose, había de todo! .

Ella solo se limitaba a mirar atentamente "_cuanto habría dado yo por estar así contigo alguna vez "pensó_, pero luego meneo la cabeza. Ya todo había acabado, al final… _La gente se enamora, se pertenecen los unos a los otros, porque es la única posibilidad de ser realmente feliz – se dijo a si misma cabizbaja, ella sabía perfectamente que no era feliz.

_¡ RUKIA !

Levanto rápidamente la vista en dirección del grito, esa voz, esos ojos…

_Grimmjow – susurro la morena temerosa. Él estaba ahí a unos 15 m de distancia, no sonreía, tenía el rostro con una expresión de tristeza; había cambiado físicamente un poco, el cabello más largo, aún más fornido. _Grimmjow …– dijo por segunda vez la Kuchiki , él estaba ahí mirándola y ella , ella solo se repetía "_no me lastimes otra vez " . _

Sus ojos se cristalizaban, no era fuerte, no lo había visto desde casi un año y de pronto estaba aquí.

Vio como lentamente se acercaba y ella inconscientemente retrocedió y continúo hasta que empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la de él. Lo quería, aun lo quería, pero no lo quería ver. No sabía lo que sentía, quería lanzarse a sus brazos, pero a la vez tenía miedo que la lastimara, con sus palabras, con algo, hasta con su simple presencia.

Corrió sin importarle los gritos de Grimmjow que la llamaban, la lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que ella las aceptara, por más que se las secaba con las manos seguían cayendo.

"_porque ahora que estaba dejando de pensarte, porque no me llamaste antes , porque no dijiste mi nombre como ahora " _ _por qué no dijiste mi nombre , porque no antes , porque - se lamentaba entre llantos casi gritos dentro de un callejón al que había llegado . Ya no le importaba si la escuchaba la gente que transcurría por la avenida, solo lloraba, lloraba y se le iba la vida en ello .

Se dejó caer por la pared del callejón hasta llegar al suelo , por mas que sus manos estrujaban fuertemente los pedazos de ladrillo que habían quedado fuera , por más que trataba de contener las lágrimas , por más que lo intentara , no podía , era como si todo el pasado , como si todo ese año lleno de lágrimas regresara en un día , en unas horas , en minutos , en los segundos que él había pronunciado su nombre .

_ Porque no regresaste como yo, como lo hacen los corazones rotos – se dijo, en ese momento, recordaba aquella canción "_James Blunt –" que había empezado a escuchar desde que oyó a Ichigo cantar otra canción del mismo cantante. _

_Por que no dijiste mi nombre como ahora…porque grimmjow – agrego a la vez que abrasaba sus rodillas y se echaba a llorar nuevamente.

_ Estoy cansado de hablar en lugares vacíos, en silencios que me mantienen despierto…

Ichigo, si esa era su voz – _levanto el rostro_ - . Estaba sentado a su lado, cruzado de piernas y de brazos mirando la pared del frente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, parecía enojado, pero triste a la vez.

_Esa canción es muy buena…- agrego después de un momento el Kurosaki _ …Rukia .

Al igual que una niña pequeña, se le aguaron los ojos y los labios empezaron a temblarle, por lo que se mordió el inferior, ahora recordaba que nunca le había dicho a Ichigo su nombre, ni siquiera cuando lo llamo. Estaba ahí llorando en el suelo como una niñata al lado de un muchacho de cabella anaranjada que acaba de conocer. Volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas, no quería escuchar a nadie ahora.

_Muchas veces pensamos que la vida se va a acabar con el solo hecho de perder a una persona, que esta se vaya de tu lado sin tu consentimiento, sin que le importe como te sentirás por ello , como si simplemente no le importaras – dijo después de una pequeña afonía entre ambos . Sonrió nostálgico, como no conocer ese sentimiento si siempre cometía el mismo error , siempre terminaba perdiendo a una persona y cada noche se preguntaba ¿en que se había equivocado ?

Rukia lo miraba de reojo, notaba claramente esa triste sonrisa en los labios del Kurosaki.

_Pero sabes , ambos sabemos que no es así , ambos estamos aquí ahora tristes , sin orgullo , y solos , pero vivos , tomando a la soledad no solo como el estilo de vida en el que nos han dejado , si no en el que hemos decidido vivir , ambos sabemos que todo está escrito en esta vida , ambos sabemos que el verdadero amor nunca te aleja de tu leyenda personal – rio con esto último , le encantaba esta frase , era tan cierta .

Lo que ellos hacían era solo sufrir y olvidar sus sueños , por los sueños de la personas que querían , por las personas que creían que era el verdadero amor y esto los alejaba de sus sueños mismos .

Esta vez la morena solo seco sus lágrimas fuertemente, frunció el ceño y se paró de golpe. Ya no tenía que escuchar más , ya era suficiente y no es que él estuviera equivocado, tenía toda la razón , pero era estúpido que le repitieran cosas que ya sabía .

Sin decir palabra alguna, sacudió sus jean, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del callejón.

_Deja de llorar enana – dijo al tiempo que se paraba también y sacudía su pantalón el Kurosaki. Ya era suficiente con su dolor, para ver llorar a alguien más y aun peor a la ladrona de su proyecto final.

_ Kuchiki Rukia, 21 años descerebrado – musito enfadada mientras volvía hacia donde Ichigo y estiraba la mano.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, 23 enana – tomo la mano de la Kuchiki en forma de saludo, pero no sabe en qué momento ella estaba tras el haciéndole una especie de llave.

_Pero que te suce… – ¡Cállate!-lo interrumpió la morena._ Gracias– agrego al instante pero más calmada soltándolo de su agarre, para después salir corriendo, como siempre lo hacía, era la tercera vez y nuevamente se llevaba sus fólderes con ella.

I-R

_En un mundo lleno de hipócritas , los sinceros somos los malos .-dijo la Kuchiki con voz apenas entendible como si reclamara algo .balanceándose de un lado al otro ,no podía sostenerse de un pie , por lo cual …_Tengo dos chicos agarrándome de ambos brazos , ahí carajo que diría mi ni-sama. – rio dejando caer su peso, casi cayéndose al suelo y no fue así porque Ichigo y Renji estaban sosteniéndola.

_**Hora: **_4:43 am

_**Estado: **_Borracha decepcionada

_**Lugar:**_ En plena calle en la ciudad, que por cierto estaba algo alumbrada.

_ ¡En sus últimos momentos – se soltó de agarre de Renji para levantar un brazo y señalar al cielo. _ La gente se muestra tal cual es! -completo después de un rato tomando una postura de persona seria. Sabía que había tomado mucho en la fiesta, pero aunque podía callarse, no quería y aparte no podía – sincera - . No se había divertido así en tanto tiempo, al carajo todo, ella seguían riendo fuerte balanceándose de un lado al otro , agradecía que sus dos amigos estuvieran allí .

_Enana loca fanática del wason. – dijo riendo Ichigo que no se encontraba en un estado muy diferente al que Rukia, bueno el al menos podía caminar por sí solo .

_A la próxima ni una sola gota a que si Rukia – dijo también riéndose al igual que Rukia, Renji. El si estaba en estado Kuchiki , en otras palabras "borracho decepcionado" .

Tres almas por la calle se podían ver balanceándose en medio dela pista, entre risas y carcajadas , especialmente de dos muchachos , Renji y Rukia , Ichigo reía , pero trataba de guardar la compostura por los dos bakas de sus amigos .

Él no se habría imaginado que se haría tan amigo de Rukia y mucho menos de Renji, al principio ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien, parecía que había odio entre ambos. Pero al final por la enana que tenían de amiga fueron agradándose mas.

Rukia, sobre todo, le había cogido una confianza rápida a él y sin que ella lo supiera , para el Kurosaki , ella era una luz en toda este tiempo que la había conocido , era una mujer fuerte aunque ahora estuviera cantando al "dueño ausente "como ella llamaba a su ex . Ella simplemente había cambiado su mundo.

_Te vi llorar, te vi reír, Te vi durmiendo por un instante, Hubiera sido el padre de tu hijo ,Hubiese pasado mi vida contigo – cantaba la morena cabizbaja ,pero fuertemente . Era tan inevitable , sentía que era momento propicio para despedirse , para gritar todo lo que sentía , tenía el valor de ir a donde estaba el y decírselo todo en la cara , no le dolía , pero le judía ser la única que guardaba tanto dolor , mierda le estaba doliendo . _ ¡Renji al unísono!- agrego entre sollosante y divertida.

_**I know your fears and you know mine**_

Conozco tus miedos, Y tus los míos

_**We've had our doubts but now we're fine**_

Tuvimos nuestras dudas Pero ahora estamos bien

_**And I love you, I swear that's true**_

Y te amo, te juro Que es verdad.

_**I cannot live without you**_

no puedo vivir sin ti.

Cantaron ambos muchachos a todo pulmón, todo lo que decían era verdad, por lo que más parecían lamentos entre llantos, que lo que hacían en verdad , cantar .

Renji no se podía quejar , no hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que estaba enamorado de la morena que estaba a su lado y que esta estaba enamorada de alguien más , ambos con el corazón roto , borrachos , cantando esta vez , al dueño presente de su corazón , Rukia , claro que ella no lo sabía .

_**Goodbye my lover**_

Adiós mi amor

_**Goodbye my friend**_

Adiós mi amiga

_**You have been the one**_

Tú fuiste la única

_**You have been the one for me**_

Tú fuiste la única para mí.

Esta vez se les unió Ichigo, conocía perfectamente la canción, en si fue Rukia que la supo por él y Renji por parte de Rukia, además él también tenía por quien sufrir, y aunque no era su ex, la relación con su novia era algo complicada. Orihime siempre pensaba que no la amaba y quizá, quizá con tanta insistencia eso era lo que estaba pasando.

_Yo, yo si le entregue todo lo que sentía, pero él no lo sé, me dijo que le importe, pero cuando alguien se olvida rápido de algo significa que nunca fue de suma importancia, ¡entonces a quien debo creer! – se quejaba a sus amigos Rukia , se sentía dolida .

_Saben una cosa, ya no me importa, créeme Ichigo porque Renji ya lo sabe, no?- volteo para ver la confirmación de su amigo pelirrojo y este solo asintió .

Siguieron caminando en silencio , apenas y daban sus pies.

_saben… - dejo de caminar la kuchiki casi haciendo caer a sus acompañantes._ me regreso a la fiesta! – grito levantando ambas manos y riendo, con las justas podía sostenerse .

_Ni loca Kuchiki Rukia! – grito el Kurosaki dejando caer a Renji que se había sujetado de él. Pero conociéndola empezaría a correr, en si ya lo estaba haciendo.

_¡Ichigo baka! - grito corriendo de espaldas , la pista era de subida , ya no había nadie por la calles . le empezó a lanzar ambos tacones que había sostenido para poder correr .

_Así que estas tan cabrona que lanzas tus únicas armas para crecer – le contesto divertido mientras corría hacia ella el muchacho de ojos avellana.

Un pobre Renji tirado en el suelo miraba como dos sombras corrían delante de él, con la luna detrás de ellos , solo veía dos manchas negras y lo peor que el suelo de la pista brillaba porque estaba humedecido , cosa que le dio más sueño al pelirrojo.

I-R

_BAJAME ICHIGO – grito enfada golpeando con sus puños las espalda del Kurosaki , ni que fuera un costal de papa para que la cargase sobre su hombro. Agradecía no haber ido con el vestido.

_¿para que vuelvas a salir corriendo , como haces desde que te conocí? – le pregunto Ichigo mientras trataba de sostener a Renji. ya suponía el dolor que tendría mañana en el cuerpo , teniendo a Rukia en el hombro y teniendo que arrastrar a Renji y llevarlos a cada uno para su casa .

_ Para recoger mis tacones – dijo fingiendo que lloraba. Miraba a lo lejos sus tacones color azul eléctrico que tanto le habían costado y que tanto les gustaban quedarse en ese sucio suelo.

_ Te comprare otros

_¡YO QUIERO ESOS !

_Rukia no me hagas perder la paciencia

_¡LO QUIERO DE VUELTA !

Suspiro resignado, ella nunca se callaría.

I-R

Renji ya no daba para más, así que fue al primero que Ichigo dejo en su casa y solo se llevó a Rukia que por cierto se había quedado dormida.

_ ¿Puedo saber cómo es que pareces tan liviana, pero llegas a pesar?-pregunto a una Rukia dormida. La cargaba de forma nupcial.

_Ichigo te quiero – susurro la morena dormida.

De pronto dejaron de avanzar "_enana tonta "_pensó Ichigo. Eso sí lo había apenado. Bueno era su amiga y decir que no la quería era mentira, pero sentía que cada día había algo más, algo que no se podría dar tanto por su novia y por su amigo, que también estaba enamorado de la Kuchiki.

_Mierda Rukia – refunfuño retomando el paso. _creo que te estoy amando - soltó de una moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación para luego levantarla y ver el cielo. Joder empresaria a llover y…

_y yo a ti - musito muy despacio la morena. Ella seguía durmiendo. Al parecer era de esas personas que hablan dormidas.

Joder esa enana haría que hiciera cosas que no debería , ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía , tan solo la quería ,era su amiga , que más podía sentir . "_tan solo estoy confundido… si yo llegase a enamorarme de la enana, todo se acabaría, no podría hacerle esto a Orihime y Rukia, no me dejaría "–_la miro y rio –"_que no me dejaría, ella ni siquiera sentiría lo mismo " _

Llego al departamento…

_ ¿Rukia las llaves?

_ No se Ichigo, no te las di a guardar – contesto la morena recostándose en la pared para poder sostenerse.

Después de media hora de búsqueda de las llaves, tuvieron que botar la puerta trasera a golpes para que abra y subieron por las empinadas escaleras. Rukia había vuelto a ser un costal de papa que desvariaba y hablaba cosas sin sentido.

Entro al departamento y recostó a Rukia en el sofá , La grande ventana que había en la sala hacia que la luz de la luna entrase , como a la enana le gustaba . Eso no la hacía sentir sola.

_Ese es mi gran problema Ichigo – susurro la morena desde el sofá. Ichigo se sentó a los pies de este mismo para mirar junto con ella la luna ._ Paso mucho más tiempo imaginando las cosas , que viviéndolas y esto hace que ya no quiera volver a arriesgarme , que ya no quiera a nadie más que a él ,yo …- exclamo la morena con lágrimas en los ojos ._yo …

Tan rápidamente como pudo sostuvo la muñeca de Rukia y la jalo hacia su pecho ._ Tu nada mi pequeña tonta , tu solo eres una ladrona de trabajos y una enana .

_Y tu un idiota.

_Pero tú idiota.

_Y yo tu enana imbécil – se abraso fuertemente de él y no contuvo más el llanto mientras reía. Porque aún le afectaba tanto Grimmjow , porque un le extrañaba demasiado .Él se había llevado todo de ella , sus sueños , y solo había dejado promesas rotas , la había dejado vacía y sola .

Escucho levemente a Ichigo sollozar, "_bastardo , eso me pone peor "_pensó mientras trataba de parar el llanto .

Suponía que el lloraba por su novia Orihime , o así creía que se llamaba . Solo una vez la vio, era hermosa y junto con el hacían la pareja ideal, eran perfectos. Y aunque cuando la vio se sintió celosa, sentía que se le iba el amigo, no dijo nada, pero siempre guardo ese miedo de perderlo y eso solo que llevaban 5 meses de conocerse.

_ Ichigo quédate conmigo – dijo después de estar más calmada, pero aun aferrándose al abrazo, si se quedaba sola, quien sabe que haría.

El solo la recostó junto con el encima del sofá.

I-R

Abrió los ojos rápidamente para luego cerrarlos por la luz del sol. Sentía calor y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrumada por dos brazos -_mierda_- era Ichigo.

Quiso por un momento levantarse y votarlo, pero se dio cuenta que solo la estaba abrazando y también noto una lagrima sobre sus pestañas.

_Baka – susurro secándosela minuciosamente con los dedos. –Suspiro - , agradecía tanto que se hubiera quedado esa noche .

Estaba tan relajado que no daba ganas de levantarlo , no podía negar que su amigo era simpático –_acéptalo-_ sin ese ceño fruncido aún más – _rio_- parecía un amargado siempre , pero ahora dormía placenteramente , no esperaba encontrarse alguna mañana con esa expresión en el rostro de Ichigo .

Extrañamente se sentía segura, querida, tonta y sobre todo, después de mucho tiempo dejo de sentirse sola…

Quizá, solo por esa mañana la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, le había dado una nueva opción y haría que nuevamente cometa el mismo error.

I-R

_ No, es que tú eres la única que piensa en eso Orihime - recalco nuevamente Ichigo ya molesto de la insistencia de su novia .

_No es eso Ichigo, es que quiero saberlo ¿en verdad me amas?

_ ¿Por qué desconfías de mi Inoue ?

_Porque has dejado de ser la persona que conocí , no me haces daño , ni me maltratas con lo que dices , pero el que finjas que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti , eso es peor que cualquier otra cosa - dijo con la voz quebrada , quería llorar pero no quería hacer sentir más mal a Ichigo .

El solo prefirió quedarse callado, ya no sabía ni lo que sentía y tampoco quería lastimar a Inoue.

Su silencio decía la respuesta que tanto quería ocultar, empezó a recoger cada una de sus cosas , aunque le doliera era ella la que sobraba ahí "_aun después de tanto , de todo lo que vivimos , de todo este tiempo , era cierto que …_

_Vimos el final antes de comenzar_

_Vimos el final antes de comenzar_

Pensaron ambos al tiempo que cruzaban miradas frente al edificio donde antes estaba el que era su departamento.

I-R

_**FECHA : **_23 de noviembre

_**HORA:**_12:01 am

_**Estado:**_ perdedora que volvió al pasado

_**Lugar :**_ en su habitación , sentada frente a su ventana con la luna llena .

Rukia había dejado un poco su antigua rutina (levantarse , estudiar ,comer ,llorar , dormir)con (levantarse , estudiar , comer , salir con el baka de su amigo, llorar de vez en cuando y dormir ) .

Suponía que era inevitable sentirse nostálgica de esa manera, porque hoy era una antigua fecha especial en su vida, un simple número que empezó a traerle recuerdos…

__Te amo tanto. -dijo a través del teléfono sonrojada esa noche._

__ Te amo más mi tonta chica. –contesto tiernamente el muchacho afligido, hacia unos días que no escuchaba la vos de la Kuchiki. _ Rukia prométeme que siempre te quedaras conmigo, que nunca me dejaras - su voz sonaba triste, tenía tanto miedo perderla, que alguien más la enamorara . _

__ Por qué dices eso tonto, eso debería decir yo – agrego al instante al notar su voz .No entendía ese miedo, nunca lo entendió ¿Por qué? , si no había nadie más como el , si estaba locamente enamorada de Grimmjow ._

__Tengo miedo perderte Rukia, yo no sé qué haría sin ti. – pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

__ No seas tonto Grim – la vos sollozante del muchacho a través del teléfono hiso que los ojos de la morena se cristalizaran. _ Te amo tanto como para perderte._

__ Te amo Rukia , te amo aún más .._

No contuvo las lágrimas y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas. Había vuelto a recordar todo lo que había vivido con él. Le dolía tanto que de pronto todo se halla hecho nada, aquellas promesas dejaron de tener valor, que sus palabras tan solo era parta saber hasta donde podían llegar y solo le hayan pertenecido a un tonto que pretendió querer.

Nuevamente quería morir, tanto por que aun sentía algo por Grimmjow y también porque había roto su promesa, todo eso debería ser parte de un pasado que ya no le seria doloroso, pero aun caían lágrimas _ Que denigrante - se dijo así misma.

__ Nos casaremos cuando cumplas mayoría de edad así que por ahora eres mi prometida – dijo sonriente el muchacho _ _de cabellera celeste._

__Somos muy jóvenes para casarnos-casi en puchero contesto lo ojivioleta. _

__Pero lo haremos, eres mi mujer y punto._

Al instante las lágrimas se detuvieron y en el rostro níveo de la muchacha amante de la luna , se formó una triste sonrisa .

__Te hare el amor –dijo con respiración agitada grimmjow importándole poco que la familia de la morena estuviera ahí, aunque sabía que no lo escucharían._

_Pronto se quedó sin respiración y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Como un remolino de cosquillas que subían desde el estómago, por su pecho, hasta su boca y cabeza . se cubrió con la gorra de lana los ojos, ajusto bien los audífonos y tuvo una extraña sensación de alegría que no podía evitar._

_Estaban esa ves su hermano y unos familiares que había venido de visita, no podía ocultar el sonrojo y la sonrisa gigante que tenía._

__Estás loco y pervertido –susurro la morena mientras salía de la habitación donde estaba, para irse a algún lugar más privado. _

__ No lo sé solo tuve la necesidad de decírtelo –contesto para luego reírse levemente el Grimmjow , no se imaginaba lo nerviosa que la ponía . _

_No sabía ni que contestarle, solo sentía que su respiración se agitaba._ Pues somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso sabes._

__ Kuchiki Rukia te hare mía algún día, serás solo para mí, te amo tanto- al igual que ella su respiración no se controlaba y las palabras salían sin pensar._

__Loco pervertido._

__Nunca lo eh negado._

__Pues estas más loco. _

__Tú me vuelves loco. _

__ Eso no es verdad._

__Que sí._

__Que no._

__Rukia es cierto –insistió cual niño pequeño._

__ Me encantas –susurro la morena._

__Me fascinas. _

__ Idiota_

__Yo también te amo._

I-R

El sonido del teléfono la despertó, se había quedado dormida mientras recordaba, aún era de noche.

_ Oye enana, necesito verte, tu…- se detuvo. Quería verla pero lo más seguro era que le diría todo lo que había estado pensando y arruinaría muchas cosas , sin embargo estaba el hecho de que estaba borracho y que lo que menos debía hacer era hacerse caso , solo estaba borracho ._ Quiero verte Rukia .

_¡Pero si serás idiota Ichigo, porque has bebido ! -grito al teléfono.

Era ya muy tarde para que saliera, así que le pidió a Ichigo que no fuera por ella, ya se las arreglaría para llegar a la casa de ese bastardo a darle unas muy buenas en la cara por haber bebido sin ella.

_ No , no vengas aquí , yo no estoy en mi departamento .-afirmo el Kurosaki entre risas .

_Ichigo en donde estas, dime que es tarde - dijo Rukia ya enfadada mientras se colocaba su abrigo, había empezado a llover.

_ Llegando a mi tesoro, ahí está mi corazón - contesto el Kurosaki tratando de ponerse serio. No recordaba en cual edificio estaba la casa de Rukia.

_Bien alquimista bebido, me dirás o te dejo bajo la lluvia toda la madrugada .

_Puedes dejarme, es mejor, antes que diga cosas que podrían destruirnos.

_A que te refieres – indago la morena, la voz de Ichigo había cambiado.

_Nada Rukia – fue lo último que dijo para luego cortar el teléfono.

I-R

El día no acababa, la lluvia continuaba, ella no podía estudiar.

Habían pasado ya 12 meses desde que conocía a Ichigo y desde que Renji había llegado de su extenso viaje de dos años, ambos se habían vuelto en su vida, en su motivo.

Sin embargo aún quedaban pequeñas secuelas del fuerte amor que sintió por alguien más, no podía evitar sentirse triste, triste de que momentos tan bonitos hubieran quedado en el pasado, que ahora todo parecía parte de un sueño, que de pronto dejo de ser importante. Pero aun así se sentía tranquila, tranquila de desligarse del pasado - comió una cucharada gigante de helado - , al parecer ya había puesto fin a esa historia.

Las lágrimas de la madrugada de ese mismo día la habían hecho comprender muchas cosas. Pero como dicen…. No se olvida a la persona _ se olvida lo que uno sentía por ella – se dijo así misma mientras una lagrimas caía, nadie dijo que era fácil dejar el pasado, pero tampoco era imposible.

Comprendió que lo que la ataba a Grimmjow era la necesidad de haberlo querido siempre tener cerca, cosa que era su sueño, más ahora que lo había comprendido y aceptado ya era suficiente de tantas lágrimas por alguien que no volvería.

Aunque la otra vez lo haya visto después de tres años, desde que él se fue de viaje, había tomado un avión de ida pero nunca de regreso. Quizá lo volvería a ver, pero ya no a sentir lo mismo, aparte que él ya amaba a alguien más.

Sonrío, ahora ya no saldría corriendo y podría sonreírle dándole a conocer que la historia ya se había terminado y lo conocía tanto que sabría que él se pondría feliz.

Pero ahora que había logrado desligarse de una ilusión tormentosa, se creaba otra tan complicada como la anterior. Era cometer el mismo error, caer en el mismo juego, era amar o perder , ya lo había experimentado y no lo quería nuevamente .

_Si tan solo hubiera olvidado lo que dijo esa noche Ichigo, podría ser libre… y lo soy – meneo la cabeza en negación. Él era su amigo _–sonrió - _, el idiota que esperaba estuviera en su departamento.

Asi como era imposible volver a caer inevitablemente en la ilusión del amor "_nuevamente el mismo error "pensó_ a la vez que miraba una mariposa blanca entrar por su ventana. Había escuchado por ahí, que cuando una mariposa entra a las habitaciones, a las casa, puedes pedir un deseo y esta lo llevara a lo alto de los cielos con su vuelo y se volverá realidad.

I-R

_**FECHA : **_23 de noviembre

_**HORA:**_11:37 pm

_**Estado:**_ cometiendo el mismo error

_**Lugar : **_Frente a Ichigo

_ ¿Qué te paso Ichigo ? – corrió hasta el la Kuchiki dejando caer el paraguas. la lluvia no cesaba .

Lo cogió de los hombros antes de que el Kurosaki se desplomara al suelo. Sangraba de la cabeza, tenía la ceja y el labio roto. La lluvia caía sobre ambos.

El cuerpo sin fuerzas se deslizo haciendo que Rukia se agachase con el y que sobre su regazo descansara la cabeza de Ichigo.

_Enamórate de mí. – dijo inmediatamente con los ojos cerrados dejando que la lluvia que caía sobre su rostro le diera valor. _Enamórate de mí Kuchiki Rukia . –pidió por segunda vez .

Era todo lo que menos se esperaba desde que recibió esa llamada de Ichigo por la noche. Salió rápidamente a buscarlo, había peleado con un tipo que diviso irse cuando llego al parque en donde estaban. Aunque su figura se le hizo familiar, corrió a donde Ichigo y pues ahí estaba. Escuchando esa confesión, la que menos quería oír.

Ella solo cogió la sombrilla y lo cubrió de la lluvia . Se había quedado dormido . –suspiro - _Eres un estúpido Idiota - susurro sin saber si estaba llorando o eran las gotas restantes de lluvia que habían en su rostro .

No podía enamorarse nuevamente, era una promesa y era un error que ya había cometido. Quería al Kurosaki, pero haría que olvide ese sentimiento , no era lo correcto …¿en dónde quedaba Orihime ?, sabía que ella aun lo amaba y por eso estaría sufriendo tanto como ella lo hizo antes cuando Grimmjow se fue . No podía por culpa suya hacerle sentir eso a alguna otra persona, pero quería más al Kurosaki de lo que había pensado.

Hacia unas horas que lloraba por Grimmjow y ahora lo hacía por Ichigo ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ocurrir todo eso? pensó la morena mientras se agachaba y besaba rápidamente a Ichigo.

Tan solo esperaba no estar equivocándose en dejar pasar al verdadero amor …

_**Continuara …**_

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí agradecer de tomarse el tiempo de leer esta parte de la historia *^* , por favor si quieren segunda parte alimenten al cuadrito de rewien ,que espera ser alimentado por sus criticas Onegai ¡ -se arrodilla- .

Bueno nada más que gracias y esperar a que comenten si les gusto si desean continuación y si están de acuerdo que sea Grimm el ex xD .

La empecé a escribir ayer, apenas y le he dado una leída de corrección, pero necesitaba urgentemente publicarla hoy ,así que disculpen mis errores ortográficos , se los suplico T^T .

PD:la canción que cantan durante la borrachera es :_James Blunt - "Goodbye my lover"_

LOS QUIERO!

Frase: Va a ser mejor que te empiece a olvidar , porque queda mucho tiempo por delante.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí la segunda parte que no será por cierto la ultima .

Antes que nada agradecer a todos los que leyeron la primera parte : **rukia kuchiki White moon**:gracias en verdad *_*que bueno que te haya gustado Grimm – _**Guest : **_ojala Grimm esta vez te convenza T_T gracias por darle una oportunidad- **Misael: **he aquí la conti ¡ :3 - **AR w : **creo que eres mi ne-chan XD :3 arigato !

Ojala les guste la continuación *_* y pues disculpen los errores ortográficos lo revise una vez porque mi tía me dejo sin computador y tampoco iba a ser la continuación pero aquí esta T_T

Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo , tan solo soy una aficionada que utiliza a sus personajes para crear historias IchiRukistas por toda la vida .

**What could have been love**

**Parte II**

"_Hay alguien quien me hizo llorar y quien me hizo reír también. Me pregunto siempre, cada día desde que descubrí que él me amaba si era realmente el mi verdadero amor o si solo sería el primero, claro, que en ese tiempo deseaba que fuera el primero y el ultimo." _

_**FECHA : **_23 de noviembre

_**HORA:**_5:54 am

_**Estado:**_ cometiendo el mismo error

_**Lugar : **_en el suelo con Ichigo en el regazo

Todas las noches desde el primer _"te amo "confesa_ torio fueron de lágrimas, pues una hermosa amistad se estaba destruyendo para dar paso a un sentimiento más grande, el amor, que puede que funcionara como que tampoco no.

Era sumergirse en algo desconocido para ella y quien sabe, si fue verdadero, para el también. Y continuaron siendo lágrimas hasta el último día, el adiós duele, el dejar los momentos más tristes y las rutinas de amar a alguien se acababan ese día.

Cada momento era preguntarse, "_¿hasta qué punto puedo llorar? ¿Qué fue en lo que me equivoque? ¿Podrá el tiempo curarlo todo? "_

Pronto paso a aun estado de querer recuperar el orgullo: por cada amanecida llorada, por cada suplica de volver a empezar, por los insultos constantes a ella misma de ser poco y por eso tener culpa de haberlo perdido. Y se fue dando cuenta entonces que tenía una familia, amigos, un grupo de personas que querían el bien para ella y por eso como deber y derecho tenía que ser feliz por estas personas.

Trato de ser la misma de siempre, la que era feliz con las cosas de cada día y descubrió el valor de la verdadera amistad. Renji al regresar de su viaje fue el primer pilar de su fortaleza y luego conocer a Ichigo, el otro pilar, la hizo sentir segura de que podía continuar sin lágrimas aun amando a Grimmjow , quien la había dejado temerosa de volver a amar .

Sin embargo ahí estaba Ichigo en su regazo, pidiéndole en el desvarío que se encontraba que: _"ella se enamore de él ". _

Mientras lo beso, ya el estando dormido, las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

Así como había perdido una gran amistad antes o que pudo serla en su momento , por amar a alguien que solo pretendía hacerlo; así también sentía que perdería a Ichigo, su gran amigo. Alguien más se iría, pero después de todo. _ Siempre recuerdo a los que se van – susurro en los labios del peli naranja mas no quería perderlo, no quería alejarse de él, ni tampoco quería lastimarlo _"¿Qué debo hacer? " _Pensó.

Abrió los ojos cerrándolos inmediatamente por la luz del día. Trato de moverse, pero sintió un leve peso en su hombro. Kuchiki Rukia dormía en el _-sonrió_ - , tan tranquila y tan triste. Por su facción sabía que había llorado .

¿Cómo le podía hacer esto a ella? ¿Por qué siempre ponía triste a las personas de su alrededor? – _suspiró-_ si se colocaba a enumerar tendría que obligatoriamente poner a la cabeza a su padre _"si no hubiera sido por mí ,mi madre no hubiera fallecido "_ , después a sus hermanas " _las prive de tantas cosas al alejarlas de su madre "_ , a sus amigos , a sus conocidos , al señor de supermercado , a la muchacha que había rechazado , a Inoue , a Rukia , a Renji por amar a quien él también amaba .

La cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta su apartamento recordando la noche en que habían salido ambos junto con Renji. Cuando había dormido a su lado esa noche y cuando ella por la mañana lo había abrazado muy fuertemente diciéndole esas palabras que despertaron en él un remolino de sentimientos que venían desde su estómago hasta su cabeza, pero solo había pretendido dormir.

La recostó en su cama y la beso como ella había hecho con él la noche anterior _"me la debía "_pensó el muchacho mientras salía del apartamento por la parte trasera.

Sabía que la morena había llorado por los sentimientos que él le había expresado la noche anterior. Seguro se sentiría culpable _"tonta _"pensó con los ojos cristalizados. Se sentía estúpido –_sonrió nuevamente_ - era como un rechazo y estaba a punto de llorar.

Si, exactamente era un tremendo _"idiota "se_ burló de el mismo.

Rukia era tan solo su amiga y por eso no se alejaría de ella.

**I&R & I&R & I&R**

_ Uno, dos, tres meses, ¿Cuándo pensabas aparecer baka ? – dijo dramatizando un sollozo la morena a través del teléfono. _"enamórate de mí Kuchiki Rukia "_"_pasado, pasado!" _ Se recalcó mentalmente.

Ichigo la llamaba después de tres meses desde ese incidente.

_Discúlpame enana, me encontraba mal – musito nervioso y a la vez enfadado, era extraño, pero es que si él no la llamaba ella tampoco.

_Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? , ya sabes que si estas en problemas yo seré…

- LO SE – interrumpió el Kurosaki, es que acaso ¿le había dolido el "amigos"? _"CALLATE "_recalco mentalmente frunciendo el ceño _"FRIENDZONE FRIENDZONE "._ en su frente ya se podía ver una vena brotar , su mente le jugaba una mala pasada .

_ Hoy a las 3 :00 pm frente al centro – recalco por último el muchacho y corto el teléfono enfadado .

Si, le había dolido el "amigo ".

¡Pero si es que ella era una tremenda mujer! , cabello color aguamarina, ojos inmensos muy cautivantes y un cuerpo tan voluptuoso, pero sobre todo "ALTA" Y NADA PLANA , eso último fue como una daga envenenada incrustada en el corazón por su propia, estúpida, traidora y pleitista mente.

Era como un viaje astral (_la capacidad para que tu alma salga de tu cuerpo_), pues miraba a los tres (Ichigo , la mujer de cabello aguamarina y ella -Rukia- ) _"la más guapa " _ recalco su mente conflictiva para enojar a Rukia por la descripción que le había dado a esta . Bueno eran los tres frente al centro comercial a las tres de la tarde.

Rukia viéndolos fuera de su cuerpo podía notar la sonrisa fingida de ella misma, la felicidad de la "más guapa "y el nerviosismo de Ichigo. Era tenso el lugar… sin embargo la mujer de cuerpo de 8 se veía muy feliz a comparación de la mujer de cuerpo en forma de 1 _–suspirò_- era triste que ella se destruyera a sí misma.

Regresando a su cuerpo primeramente se limitó a saludarlos a los dos…

_ ¿Quién eres?- interrumpió muy sonriente , casi fingido, la muchacha "guapa ".

Acto continúo se dio media vuelta…

_ Ella … – estaba empezando a decir el Kurosaki.

Y por último se fue , esa _"ella_ "solo sobraba ahí.

No sabía si estaba enfadada porque Ichigo la había citado a las tres – _hora de almuerzo_- frente al centro comercial y había llevado a tremenda mujer a su lado para demostrar quien sabe que o que simplemente le enfadaba la manera en que ella se autodestruía. Pero era definitivo, más rabia le daba que le enfadara lo primero, la estupidez de Ichigo de citarla y llevar a alguien más.

Camino sin mirar atrás. _"que se jodan "_repitió mentalmente como un mantra hasta cansarse.

Escucho de pronto que tras ella llamaban al Kurosaki para que volviera , quiso dar la vuelta y mirar que sucedía , pero pronto entendió que Ichigo estaba yendo a su alcance … _"MIERDA " _pensó_ ; _ tenía tres opciones :

1 _voltear y estrellarle una cachetada – _demuestra celos_-

2_ arrancarle por su llanto - _sí, extrañamente la morena quería llorar_ - un perdón

3- simple y llanamente correr _–¡BINGO!-_ pensó emprendiendo carrera aun con los tacones .

No falto mucho para que el muchacho la alcanzara "_por eso no debí ponerme falda, ni tacones ni blusa "_se recrimino mentalmente, ¿Por qué ir a trabajar formal? y no en unos jeans y zapatillas, ¡ ¿POR QUE?!

Sentía su presencia detrás de ella y se le erizaba la piel, no tenía miedo mas no le gustaba que alguien la persiguiera, no le gustaba sentirse acorralada. Mientras pensaba sintió como él tomaba su mano, pasaba por su lado y la hacía correr aún más rápidamente.

"_bastardo"_ pensó como nuevo mantra al tiempo que continuaba corriendo con el hasta que uno de sus tacones se rompió _"¡QUE MÁS ME PUDE SUCEDER! "_Se quejaba mentalmente y bueno pues eso estaba sucediendo.

Sin preguntarle siquiera la cargo en hombros y se la llevo -_como costal de papas_ - por toda la calle.

Se sentía avergonzada, todos la miraban, algunos comentaban entre ellos, otros se reían y muchos los miraban tiernamente. _"¡NO, NO SOMOS NOVIOS!"_ gritaba mentalmente ,hay como no se disipaba la pena para poder gritárselos en la cara .

_Ichigo bájame - dijo molesta ya sin poder controlarse.

_ No querrás que te baje enana – contesto rápidamente el muchacho.

_ ¡BÁJAME! - ordeno sin importarle que la gente los mirase ahora con más ganas de saber que sucedía.

El Kurosaki respiro profundamente, seguramente se llevaría un buen golpe por parte de la muchacha de ojos violetas pero era imprescindible, él no podía controlar a su cuerpo y mente.

Como si no requiriera esfuerzo la deslizo por su hombro hacia el suelo cogiéndola de la cintura, la trajo hacia él y la besó profundamente.

No podía hacer otro viaje astral para verse a ambos besándose porque eso requería mucho tiempo en que el la seguiría besando, así que quiso separarse en ese instante pero el Kurosaki llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de la Kuchiki y la aprisiono más cerca.

Sintió un fuerte revoltijo en el estómago que le daba cosquillas y hacia que sus piernas temblaran y perdieran fuerzas. Sentía su respiración y sus labios tocando los suyos, tenía que separarlo de ella pronto o caería en el juego de querer corresponderle como ya lo estaba haciendo.

Cerro los ojos y en vez de quedarse en la oscuridad todo lo que había pasado con Ichigo transcurrió por su mente "_enamórate de mí"_ se estremeció al recordar las palabras de su amigo.

Quería llorar, se estaba enamorando más se sentía culpable por la estúpida ideade que engañaba a Grimmjow , _"¡COMO SI EL ME AMARA! "_ Se dijo a sí misma. Mierda, besaba a Ichigo y pensaba en Grimmjow, ¡Qué tan mierda podía ser! Sin embargo se enamoraba a la vez de Ichigo, pero, pero ella solo quería llorar, huir, desaparecer y sentirse amada otra vez.

El beso fue haciéndose más lento hasta solo parecer que rosaban sus labios. Sus frentes juntas, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Uno sintiéndose culpable y el otro confundido por la reacción que tendría el otro.

Mirada violeta y color avellana se encontraron.

En los ojos de Ichigo noto miedo pero ¿miedo a qué? Su respiración era entrecortada al igual que ella y aun no la soltaba. Sin más bajo la mirada y lentamente lo empujo con ambas manos que reposaban en el pecho del muchacho, tenía que irse pronto de allí .

No la detuvo por más que quería hacerlo , no le diría nada , no le exigiría nada , sabía que no debía haberle hecho eso, aun así se arriesgó , no salió con ningún golpe pero si con esa mirada de confusión bien grabada dentro de él .

**I&R & I&R & I&R**

_**FECHA: **_02 de diciembre

_**HORA:**_ 12:00 pm

_**ESTADO:**_ con el destino ya escrito

_**LUGAR: **_verdadera mansión Kuchiki, sin nada de deudas.

No se sentía temerosa , tampoco intimidada por tener a su hermano frente a ella después de 4 años en los que claro , la había estado buscando e insistiendo para que regresara y dejara aquella "independencia" que le disgustaba .

Lo preocupante era la noticia de tener que casarse pronto -suspiró- "_ni que viviéramos en el siglos pasados " –_suspiró nuevamente- "_pinches tradiciones" _refunfuño mentalmente , era una decisión muy importante y que su Ni –sama le estaba proponiendo .

_No podemos dejar pasar más tiempo para esto, tu sabes cuál es tu responsabilidad Rukia - dijo seriamente el mayor de los Kuchiki .

Estaba recién en los veinte y ya querían encadenarla a una persona para toda la vida, bueno estaba el divorcio pero seguro tendrían hijos y eso los ataría toda la vida, ninguno de los dos querría que sus hijos tuvieran que pasar la difícil situación de separación así que se mantendrían fingiendo ser la familia feliz hasta que ellos –sus hijos- pudieran aceptar un divorcio y no los afectara emocionalmente. Pero bueno seguro eso no duraría mucho , su esposo – suspiró – notaria que ella no lo amaba y trataría de buscarse a otra o simplemente forzarla a amarlo "_opto por la primera" _ pensó , entonces él se buscaría otra y ella como buena vengativa buscaría a alguien , a alguien que había amado mucho tiempo atrás y lo persuadiría para tener una aventura , nada perdería sin embargo lo más lógico es que el ya tuviera un relación bien establecida sin nada de matrimonios arreglados , tan solo a ellos los uniría el amor , así la morena tendría envidia y caería en un estado de depresión profunda toda su madurez …"_ al menos amaré a mi hijos "_ pensó tratando de reconfortarse .

¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a casarse? , se preguntó después de unos minutos de despertarse, tan solo había sido un sueño.

_ ¿Cómo es que pretenden casarte con alguien que no conoces? – pregunto Renji enfadado mirando a la Kuchiki y esta miraba de reojo a Ichigo. El ultimo nombrado parecía no recordar nada de su confesión ni el beso desde hacía unas semanas ¿habría comprendido que era lo mejor?

_ No es que exactamente me vayan a casar con alguien que no conozca, solo que no debo pasar este año sin casarme - respondió la muchacha bebiendo un poco de cerveza. Si, se encontraban en un bar y engañaba a sus amigos sobre su sueño .

_Es estúpido – agrego el Kurosaki después de una larga afonía entre los tres.

_Salud - se limitó a decir la Kuchiki para que los tres con esto levantaran sus copas y disfrutaran de la noche.

_Pero saben, no es que mi ni-sama lo…

_Al carajo tu ni-sama – espetó Ichigo bebiendo de corrido toda una botella de cerveza, claro que después escupiría toda por el fuerte golpe que le dio Rukia .

_ No es que mi NI-SAMA – miro al Kurosaki - Lo disponga así, es que es parte de la tradición, yo me separe de ellos, de mi "familia" para evadir esas tradiciones y aunque no parezca importante, con el tiempo me buscaran y …

_ Nos tienes a nosotros - agrego Ichigo al notar temor -cosa rara - en los ojos de Rukia ¿Qué tan lejos podía ir la "familia "de la enana?

_ Sabes que no dejaríamos que nadie te hiciera daño aunque seamos simples mortales al lado de tremenda fortaleza Kuchiki – expreso divertido el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba del hombro a su amiga.

Se sintió segura aunque tan solo fuese por un momento –sonrió- lo de casarse había sido solo un sueño que esperaba que no se volviese realidad.

**I&R & I&R & I&R**

_**FECHA : **_31 de diciembre .

_**HORA:**_ 11:58 pm .

_**ESTADO:**_ Esperando el bendito año nuevo.

_**LUGAR : **_ En el lugar más alto de toda Karakura .

Faltaban dos minutos para año nuevo. Subida en el más grande edificio esperaba con ansías que estallaran los fuegos artificiales.

Su rostro no podía estar más radiante, era como si en todo el cielo pronto apareciese un Chappy gigante - _carraspeo_- le gustaba verla feliz pero no pensar en Chappy – _se rasco la nuca_- ¿cuándo aprendería a asimilar que a esa enana la dominaba la extraña fuerza poderosa de ese conejo horrible y sin forma?

Estaban ahí Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida e Ichigo.

Los fuegos artificiales eran el más bello espectáculo de todo el año…

_Quiero patinar – agrego la morena ya a un minuto de que fuera año nuevo.

_ Muy tarde.

_Tan solo me gustaría ir.

-_suspiro_- la tomo de la mano inesperadamente, si, en un minuto podrían llegar.

Todos sonrieron, aunque claro una de las muchachas sintió una leve punzada, no había sido simple terminar una "bonita relación" con su amigo ahora Ichigo sin embargo sonreía, sabia de la amistad fuerte que tenían ambos obstinados muchachos.

Llegaron a la pista de patinaje, estaba debajo del edificio.

_Bueno enana ya estamos aquí – dijo enojado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. _Ahora… ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS RUKIA!

_Eh… ¿Qué sucede? – Trato de indagar la Kuchiki por la cara extraña que ponía Ichigo si ella tan solo se estaba colocando su gorro de Chappy - _sus ojos brillaron_- era tan hermoso.

Faltaban ahora solo segundos, se sentía muy feliz después de tiempo, era navidad y – _miro a sus espaldas_ – estaba con Ichigo _"pero ¿qué es esto? _"Pensó palpando su estómago, parecía un hormigueo.

Lentamente y sin nada de ruido se agacho tras ella, parecía tan emocionada que hasta contagiaba la felicidad. Se colocó bajo sus piernas y la levanto en hombros , era bueno el momento para vengarse de muchas cosas .

_ ¡BAJAME BAKA! – grito Rukia sosteniéndose de la cabellera anaranjada de Ichigo, pero es que se había vuelto loco, si se resbalaba se darían de alma.

Por más que rogaba que la bajara el tan solo mostraba indiferencia y seguía corriendo por la pista de hielo, bueno eso solo hasta que cayeron de espaldas contra el suelo y no se pararon de allí por el dolor y el cansancio.

Nuevamente haría algo "loco", pero lo loco era bueno, era ser diferente a todos, era querer a Rukia Kuchiki.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a alumbrar la manta azul oscura en lo alto de Karakura. Ya era navidad.

Rukia se paró levemente al tiempo que Ichigo hacia lo mismo, ambos se quedaron contemplando el espectáculo sobre el cielo de Karakura hasta que el muchacho rompió el silencio.

_Quiero arriesgarme, quiero cerrarle paso al dolor aunque me adviertas que me dolerá más que a ti.- susurro inesperadamente en la oreja de Rukia abrasándola al tiempo de la cintura.

Porque se sentía triste con esa declaración inesperada ¿Por qué era navidad? ¿Por qué la voz de Ichigo era triste? o quizá porque tan solo quería corresponderle pero había algo, NO, había alguien que no la dejaba o al menos el recuerdo de esta persona.

Agacho el rostro hasta apoyarlo en el hombro de su amiga, no quería ponerla triste pero tampoco podía ocultar más sus sentimientos.

Las luces de colores iluminaban el cielo y sin embargo para ellos todo era silencio.

_Me pregunto porque Ichigo – rompió el silencio la de mirada violeta. _ Me pregunto porque quiero pero no puedo, ahora no puedo quererte de esa manera – dijo volteando para mirarlo con los ojos cristalizados. Acaricio el rostro de Ichigo suavemente a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

_ Prefiero morirme de amor antes de verte con alguien más – susurro el muchacho tristemente sin mirarla.

Él estaba cabizbajo cubriéndole mechones naranjas el rostro, sintió la respiración de Rukia en sus labios ¿ella lo quería besar? , bueno ella ya lo estaba besando, ella lo terminaría lastimando pero no le importaba "_ya no "_pensó acorralándola en sus brazos y levantándola suavemente.

El beso se profundizó, todo seguía en silencio para ambos, estaban prácticamente en otro mundo. Sus respiraciones, tantos sentimientos en un pequeño tacto como ese.

En otro…"_otro… OTRO!" _abrió fuertemente los ojos Rukia y se separó , no tenía por qué haber hecho eso . _ Ichigo – susurro agitada haciendo que este la bajara ._Ichigo lo lamento – musito sollozante.

No tenía las palabras para ese momento, ella se disculpaba porque saldría corriendo así que la cogió de la muñeca mirándola intensamente. Sus ojos eran suplicantes, no quería que como siempre se fuera.

_ Déjame ir -rogo la morena, si él seguía así solo lo lastimaría. _Ichigo por favor – forcejeo para que la soltara pero el solo la miraba._ ¡ICHIGO! -grito afligida y el tan solo la jalo a su pecho.

_Enséñame a no pensar en vano, a tener fe en el tiempo, como creer en ti, enséñame, dime como debo hacer para escapar del frio de un adiós – susurro con la voz quebrada y con un gesto de dolor. Colocó su mano en la nuca de Rukia y la recostó en su hombro._ Despiértame, no puedo dejar de pensar en tu nombre, despiértame –suplico _Rukia –la soltó y se alejó para mirarla directamente a los ojos ._Rukia se mi novia.

Dejando escapar una rebelde lagrima dijo _quisiera tener mi vida en blanco para empezar de nuevo junto a ti –. Dio media vuelta y cerrando fuertemente los ojos empezó a caminar, abrasándose a si misma fuertemente para no regresar a donde él y cometer el mismo error, ya no quería a caer en el juego del amor.

Aun no pasaban de ser las doce , la gente en abundancia caminaba por las calles de la estación para retronar a las casas después de su trabajo , iban apurados aún podían disfrutar de la navidad .

Camino sin rumbo la menuda muchacha teniendo los ojos hinchados, la cara lavada, unos Jean, remera gris con caída en v por su espalda y el cabello suelto que seguía creciendo hasta llegar a su busto.

Como siempre inesperadamente levanto la mirada y como cereza del pastel en ese bendito día se encontró dos ojos amarillos con forma felina.

Llevaba a una hermosa mujer se la mano, a decir era muy parecía a ella, a Rukia. Menuda, blanca y solo con el cabello corto, azabache también.

¿Qué debía hacer? , la última vez salió corriendo y perdió el orgullo completamente.

Aun Grimmjow le retenía la mirada desde lejos, ambos no dejaron de caminar, dentro de poco se cruzarían.

Le extrañaba estar tan calmada sabiendo de la proximidad que dentro de poco tendrían, la respiración acompasada y para su sorpresa nada de miedo  
¿habría influido la declaración de Ichigo en todo esto ?

Ninguno bajó la mirada, aun cuando pasaron por el lado del otro se miraron de reojo.

Ella con las manos en el bolsillo cerró los ojos y exhalo para luego tragar fuerte. El que tenía la culpa de que ella tuviese miedo a amar estaba tras ella caminando libremente con otra mujer, alegre y feliz mientras que ella - _dio media vuelta_ - mientras que ella sufría como una idiota por él.

_ ¡GRIMMJOW! - grito amargamente a espaldas de él.

Rápidamente mirada violeta y amarilla se cruzaron.

Le llegaba un carajo que la gente los mirase, camino o casi corrió hasta él y le estampo la palma de su mano en la cara. Las lágrimas querían caer pero las retuvo, no lloraría ante él, ya no más.

La menuda mujer que iba con Grimmjow se quedó estupefacta por la escena.

_Rukia – musito el muchacho mirándola sorprendido.

_ No me nombres más, no te – sintió como algo de ella se rompía lo cual hizo que las lágrimas cayeran. _No te atrevas a lastimarla, a lastimarme – la voz se le iba ¿A dónde carajos se le había ido el valor de hace poco? ¿Lo tenía frente a ella y se iba a poner a chillar? ¡¿POR QUE TENÍA QUE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA?! .

_ Yo no quiero lastimarte Rukia – agrego al instante Grimmjow acercándose para abrazarla pero la morena retrocedió. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía. La última vez ella llevaba una hermosa sonrisa, el rostro brillante y la mirada tan alegre y ahora tenía los ojos rebalsando de lágrimas, se veía en sus facciones dolor y decepción ¿él le había causado eso? Quería abrasarla, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y tratar de para el dolor más ella se alejaba y le gritaba que retrocediera y que ya no la dañara más. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y un dolor lo carcomía interiormente, era una basura al generarle eso a Rukia.

Aquel muchacho de extraño cabello anaranjado le había advertido de la situación y aunque le amenazo que no se acercara a ella, no quería verla así y sobre todo quería que lo perdonara y que ella dejara de cargar con esa pena que solo él debía llevar .

_ Grimmjow déjame - sollozo ya en los brazos del nombrado. Forcejeo pero no la soltaba y ya no pudo más, se dejó acorralar por él y lloro en su pecho como nunca lo había hecho. No sabía lo que sentía pero no podía evitar sentir calma al tenerlo cerca, era simplemente una reverenda estúpida que lloraba en los brazos de su ex.

_No tú debes dejarme, libérate de mí, no estés así, yo no era quien merecías – explico mirándola afligido.

_Crees que yo no quiero eso – reclamo la Kuchiki molesta y triste, eso quería pero tampoco quería olvidarlo, eran demasiadas emociones para explicarlas.

_Rukia – suplicó.

_ No Grimmjow - el llanto casi no la dejaba hablar._ tu no comprenderás nunca el dolor que sentí y siento y me siento tan mal en sacártelo en cara, Grimmjow eres...

_Perdóname Rukia - la abraso fuertemente dejando también caer las lagrimas.

La morena quería morir, quería desaparecer al verlo llorar frente ella; dios podía ser tan estúpida, no quería verlo llorar pero a la vez quería verlo sufrir .

_ NO PUEDO – grito

_Perdóname -suplicó nuevamente pero esta vez cayendo lentamente al suelo._ Por favor.

_No hagas esto Grimmjow - dijo desesperada Rukia al verlo casi arrodillarse frente a ella ._GRIMM - se agacho hasta el para levantarlo pero a la vez pensó que ¿esto no es siempre lo que quise? , no, no podía verlo de esa manera, pidiéndole perdón de tal manera, no podía verlo sufrir y tan solo por eso a ella le tocaba llorar a ella le tocaba guardar todo el dolor.

Noto la mirada de Rukia asustada y triste ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba aun tanto por el cuándo la había lastimado tanto? , ¿Por qué era así condigo misma? El no merecía eso, nada de ella. Levanto su mano hasta ella para secar sus lágrimas pero nuevamente esta se alejó.

"_no me lastimes "_pensó al ver que él acercaba su mano hasta ella. Se levantó rápidamente, tenía miedo que cualquier acción de él terminara doliéndole aún más.

"_Respirando de tu olor esperaba que el amor no iba a morir… eso no es una infección es tu veneno que inyecto algo en mí… "_

_**HORA:**_ 04:23 am del mismo día .

La encontró recostada sobre el barandal del muelle, aun no amanecía y ella parecía haber llorado demasiado.

Se acercó y no reacciono, tenía la mirada perdida. Con tan solo decir aquel nombre vio como las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su níveo rostro. Grimmjow le había dejado una fuerte herida en el alma, una que no podía aun cicatrizar.

Con débil voz la morena le explico porque estaba en el muelle recostada en el barandal muy peligrosamente: No quería acabar con su vida, solo quería acabar con el dolor pero no tenía valor y lo peor es que ella no sabía si era porque simplemente era cobarde o porque ese día había visto a Grimmjow y quería volver a hacerlo.

Ichigo solo pensó en Aquella vez en que la Kuchiki lo encontró herido ,había tenido una pelea , una pelea con Grimmjow .

Lo había encontrado por la calle y este mismo le pregunto por Rukia, lo había visto aquel día en el centro comercial correr detrás de ella. Al contarle Grimm que era ex de Rukia, el Kurosaki se lanzó sobre él, había bebido y descubierto que amaba a su pequeña amiga.

Esto no lo sabía Rukia y quizá nunca se enteraría, sino no le estaría contando lo que le decía ahora.

Grimmjow y Rukia se habían conocido en una convención de música, ambos con el mismo gusto empezaron compartieron teléfonos y más. Al cabo de dos meses Grimmjow se le declaro a la morena y esta lo acepto –_Rukia lloraba mientras le relataba_- era algo nuevo para ambos, arriesgado porque él no era de ahí y había la posibilidad de que cualquier día retornara a su patria sin embargo se arriesgaron . En poco tiempo pasaron cosas increíbles para los dos, no sabían hasta cuanto podrían quererse y es que habían tantas cosas que los conectaban y la idea que algún día podrían alejarse si Grimmjow regresaba a su país, los hiso unirse más.

Al cabo del quinto mes Rukia quedo completamente cegada ante él, confiaba por completo aún más que en su Ni-sama y no le era oportuno pensar que si a él le tocaba regresar a su país ella huiría con el mas al cabo de medio año, después de muchas cosas Grimmjow tenía que regresar por sus estudios y familia que cabe resaltar no aceptaban a Rukia.

Él se fue sin decir nada un día cualquiera.

Ichigo miraba atentamente como el llanto de Rukia no cesaba mientras iba contándole la historia. habían pasado dos años ya desde que Grimmjow se había ido y bueno ahora él tenía ya una pareja estable y no había sido capaz de decirle nada por eso aquel día que lo vio en el centro comercial salió huyendo ,no podría soportar verlo una vez más , no después de tanto dolor .

El Kurosaki sin decir nada la abraso por la espalda y la sentó en el suelo del muelle entre sus piernas. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan..."_Tan romántico _"? pensó con gracia. Si, desde que se enamoró –_sonrió afligido_- . Coloco su mentón sobre la cabeza de Rukia mientras ella sollozaba en silencio.

¿Podría acaso el quitarle el miedo a Rukia de volver a querer a alguien más? ¿Podría amarla aún más que ella amaba a Grimmjow? ¿Podría hacer que ella lo olvide? AL CARAJO, no tenía por qué hacerse esas preguntas, el solo lo haría .

Ya estaba amaneciendo "..._Y esta enana se durmió" _se dijo inclinándose hacia delante para verla, tenía una facción tranquila ¿después de cuánto tiempo tendría ese rostro? –_meneo la cabeza_- por hoy eran muchas preguntas.

La cargo en la espalda como pudo y camino para su departamento.

Era "navidad" y eran las 5:45 am exactamente, apenas algunas personas caminaban por las calles, alegres y felices por la fecha –suspiró- y el solo cargaba a la no pesada enana que quizá dentro de poco solo terminaría lastimándolo_-sonrió-_

Empezó pronto a recordar desde cundo la vio en aquel bus, cuando ella se escapó y el día que se volvieron amigos, cabía recalcar que fue gracias Grimmjow – _frunció el ceño_ – que ella huyo y pues el Kurosaki la siguió.

No sabía cuándo había empezado a enamorarse y tampoco la razón, solo sabía que estar a su lado era tranquilizante, querer protegerla, verla sonreír y renegar era mucho para él.

Estaba también Renji quien la quería demasiado … "_ quizá Rukia termine apostando por el cabron de Renji " _pensó Ichigo.

La sintió moverse en su espalda.

_ A tu apartamento o al mío – pregunto la morena sonámbula .

_Al mío – contesto secamente levantándola de un salto .

_¿Por qué siempre tienes que cargarme en tu espalada?

_porque siempre cargare con todo el peso que lleves .

Todo el camino en adelante fue silencio, el sol dentro de poco empezaría a brillar.

Vieron pronto una sombra acercarse delante de ellos , era la silueta de una mujer , era la imagen de Orihime que al momento los estaba mirando estática para luego de unos minutos salir de prisa de ese lugar .

No paso mucho para que Rukia se bajara de la espalda de Ichigo y corriera tras ella.

Nuevamente pensaba que no había sido fácil terminar con el Kurosaki y aun peor haberlo visto con Rukia de la cual últimamente se había hecho amiga.

Sabía que ella la perseguía pero no se sentía bien para hablar, sin embargo la insistencia de la Kuchiki fue mucha.

"_ambas creemos estar enamoradas de la persona que ya nos olvidó, de la persona que ahora está amando a alguien más "_

Recordaba claramente las palabras que ella misma le había dicho a la Kuchiki pero la verdad era que ella no creía estar enamorada de Ichigo, ella verdaderamente lo amaba y demasiado. Tenerlo frente a ella ocasiono que se diera cuenta de ese detalle que prefirió alejar pero todo no se mantiene guardado para siempre y justo ahora delante de Ichigo tenía que dejar salir todo ese dolor.

_Inoue… -musito el muchacho de cabella anaranjado…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno si llegaron aquí gracias nuevamente, onegai alimenten al cuadrito de review , se los suplico y …..FELIZ NAVIDAD ¡ *^* ¡! LOS QUIERO !


End file.
